30 Tons de Castiel e Dean
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Serão drables e cada um vai falar ou de Dean ou do Cas, originalmente eu ia fazer 50 Tons, mas infeliz mente, não são tantas cores (a meu ver) que combinam com eles.' - True Colors, Cyndi Lauper - Destiel.
1. Amarelo – Dean

**30 Tons de Castiel e Dean**

_Amarelo – Dean_

Dean gosta quando Castiel passa os dedos por seus cabelos, gosta quando ele sussurra em seu ouvido que eles estão sempre macios e cheirosos, mas algo que ele nunca vai esquecer foi o dia em que Castiel falou sobre a cor de seu cabelo.

_Eu estava lendo uma revista um dia desses. – era assim que ele tinha iniciado a conversa. – Sabe o que a cor do seu cabelo representa? – o loiro fez que não agitando a cabeça, aproveitando o movimento para jogar gotículas de água do cabelo, já que tinha acabado de sair do banho. – Representa luz, calor, otimismo, alegria, descontração.

Lembrava de ter estacado no meio do quarto, segurando a toalha no quadril enquanto seus olhos não podiam desviar da figura deitada em sua cama.

_Puxa. – foi só o que conseguiu dizer e Castiel sorriu, aquele sorriso tranqüilo que Dean sabia que poderia ficar apreciando por horas e nunca se cansaria.

_Você é minha luz. – ele disse de repente, mas o loiro apenas continuou na admiração silenciosa. – Você me aquece, me dá forças pra continuar, eu sou forte porque você é forte, você é a única coisa boa que eu já tive. Em toda a minha existência, Dean.

Ele lembra de ter ficado envergonhado com todas aquelas palavras bonitas, agora a única coisa que sente é orgulho de si mesmo, orgulho de ter sido forte, de ter conseguido agüentar tudo com um gigante sorriso no rosto (mesmo que por dentro estivesse destruído), porque a recompensa de todos aqueles anos miseráveis, foi o amor incondicional de Castiel, e o anjo era tudo o que sempre pedia em voz baixa, antes de dormir.

* * *

**N/a:** Serão drables e cada um vai falar ou de Dean ou do Cas, originalmente eu ia fazer 50 Tons, mas infeliz mente, não são tantas cores (a meu ver) que combinam com eles, as cores que vou usar aqui foram todas tiradas do catalogo da Wikipédia, quem quiser conferir a cor do capitulo pode ir lá, belezinha?

**Eu sei que não terminei Being Human ainda, mas eu quis postar logo essa, porque já tem vários drables concluídos, então ela está bem adiantada =)

Beijos e até o próximo.


	2. Azul – Castiel

_Azul – Castiel_

Castiel abre os olhos devagar, sempre. Ele tem medo que qualquer movimento seu acorde Dean, mas sempre, não importa o quanto tente, sempre que os abre Dean já está com os olhos grudados nos seus.

Nas primeiras vezes se sentiu desconfortável, esquisito, depois se acostumou, agora ele adora acordar com os olhos de Dean nos seus. Um dia, quando finalmente criou coragem para perguntar a Dean o porquê dele sempre já estar acordado, lhe olhando, a resposta realmente o deixou surpreso. Ele teme que algum dia alguém o flagre, mas é porque às vezes, quando está sozinho ele pega a si mesmo recitando as palavras que o loiro disse naquele dia.

_Ah, Cas, eu gosto. – ele tinha dito primeiro. – Porque quando você acorda parece que o céu está olhando pra mim, você me enche de uma serenidade, uma tranqüilidade... Você me dá uma paz tão imensa que é como se a sua essência e a minha alma estivessem se encarando. Sabe? Face a face.

Castiel dá um longo suspiro e olha ao redor, vendo se ninguém estava vendo ele recitar as palavras novamente. Elas se gravaram fundo dentro de seu ser porque quando o caçador falou sobre seus olhos, não sabia que estava falando sobre a única coisa que lhe pertencia no corpo de Jimmy Novak.

* * *

**N/a:** Opa, sei que é clichê demais falar sobre os olhos do Cas, mas como não existe nada mais perfeito, eu deixei clichê mesmo u.u

**Ei, é você mesmo, pessoa que favoritou e não me deixou review, vêm cá, vamos conversar. O review é o único modo do autor saber que você(leitor) está gostando e apreciando a fic, se você não me deixar review eu não vou saber se estou indo pelo caminho certo, então, eu acho que não te custa nem um pouco, pelo menos colocar uma frase ou uma palavra!

Beijos, e até o próximo.


	3. Branco – Dean

_Branco – Dean_

Castiel ainda se arrepia ao lembrar da primeira vez que viu Dean, mais precisamente sua alma. O único ser branco em todo o Inferno, ele sabe que só conseguiu chegar até ele, só conseguiu encontrá-lo por causa da alma limpa, pura e da pulsação do coração dele.

Quando conta isso para o loiro, ele faz pouco caso, diz que ele é um mentiroso e que ele não tem nada de puro. Castiel não retruca, aprendeu que não se pode discutir sobre alguns assuntos com Dean, mas se surpreende quando, passado três noites, o loiro busca sua face, lhe beija calmamente os lábios e pergunta meio inseguro e desconfiado:

_Acha mesmo que eu tenho alma pura? Pura o suficiente para merecer ter você ao meu lado?

O anjo sorri para o escuro e o abraça.

_Eu não acho Dean. Eu tenho certeza.

* * *

**N/a:** Obrigada pelos review's, e até o próximo '3'


	4. Brilhante – Castiel

_Brilhante – Castiel_

Dean acordou suando aquela noite, sobressaltado sentou-se rapidamente no colchão e encarou a escuridão do quarto. Ele suspira profundamente e aliviado quando vê que não tem ninguém pendurado por ali, ninguém destroçado, nenhum demônio torturando alguma alma. Não tem ninguém ali além dele e volta a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro, mas não fecha os olhos.

O sonho fica se repetindo em sua mente em um loop infinito, até que ele consegue ver uma luz brilhante. E essa luz brilha tão forte que ele vê o brilho queimar demônios e reconstruir as almas torturadas, ele sente a luz brilhante segurar forte em seu ombro e ele sente ser puxado para cima, sempre para cima e no caminho a luz continua queimando, o brilho continua ofuscando tudo, Dean sabe que aquela criatura tem poder _demais_.

Quando a palma de Castiel queima em seu ombro ele imediatamente vê o anjo aparecer perto da janela. Em movimentos vagaroso, quase preguiçosos, o moreno tira o sobretudo inseparável e os resto das roupas, ele sobe na cama, ri baixinho e se aconchega em seus braços. Dean suspira e beija o topo de sua cabeça.

_Sua graça é linda. – diz, meio sem jeito.

_Ainda tem sonhos com o Inferno?

_Em algumas noites. – ele responde.

_Aquele não é todo o esplendor dela. Da minha graça. – ele revela e Dean tem mais certeza ainda que Castiel é poderoso _demais_.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sei que brilhante não chega a ser uma cor, porque é mais como um complemento, mas eu a considero porque eu precisava falar da essência, da graça do Cas, e nada se encaixou melhor.


	5. Bronze – Dean

_Bronze – Dean_

O caçador sentou na beira da cama e suspirou fundo. Tirou a botina de combate e riu. Não tinha roupas de soldado, não tinha medalhas, não tinha patente, não tinha nem mesmo aquelas placas de identificação. Mesmo assim, sabia que era um soldado.

Era um soldado de bronze, sem muita valia pra quem quer que fosse. Por um momento ele viaja no tempo e suas lembranças mostram o pai, John sempre está com a cara fechada e o semblante sério, não tem nenhuma lembrança se quer em que ele sorri, mas uma em particular faz seu coração doer e lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

A voz de John esbraveja contra uma miniatura de si, e ele lhe aponta o dedo e lhe acusa de não ter cuidado de Sammy, lhe acusa de querer apenas se divertir. O dedo de John, quase lhe encostando ao nariz é uma das coisas que mais dói em Dean, o dedo pontudo e as palavras cruéis.

Desde pequeno, sempre foi um soldado de bronze, substituível e barato, se encontra um em qualquer lugar. Por isso ele tem vontade, sempre teve, de ser um soldado de ouro.

* * *

**N/a:** Não tem Destiel, mas quando escrevi simplesmente surgiu uma necessidade de falar da vontade de Dean de fazer o pai se sentir orgulhoso. Review's?


	6. Cáqui – Castiel

_Cáqui – Castiel_

Castiel o achava incomodo agora, ainda mais quando o sol estava a pino, esquentava demais, a sensação que tinha era que o sobretudo cáqui de Jimmy Novak ia lhe engolir a qualquer momento. É claro que sentia simpatia pela peça, afinal, Jimmy, com tanto zelo tinha se preparado para recebê-lo, mas não é como se quisesse usar o tal a todo momento.

Ele tira o sobretudo um dia e aparece apenas de terno para os irmãos Winchester's, explica o próximo selo que vai ser aberto e que eles precisam impedir, age como sempre, mas Dean parece perdido em pensamentos, mais do que de costume.

Quando diz que vai embora a mão do caçador loiro se fecha no seu braço e os olhos dele se fixam nos seus e Castiel pergunta-se se está tudo bem, se fez algo errado, ou esqueceu de algo importante. Ele pergunta a Dean qual é o problema e a única coisa que sai da boca dele é: '_Onde está o sobretudo_?'

Castiel tem vontade de perguntar se em todo aquele tempo em que esteve ali, se a única coisa em que o loiro estava pensando era em sua vestimenta, mas responde simplesmente que não pretende mais usá-lo, Dean parece um pouco decepcionado ao ouvir aquelas palavras e diz baixinho: '_Não pode fazer isso, ele já é parte de você._' O anjo perde-se dentro das íris dele e enfim sorri, se Dean acha que o tal sobretudo é tão importante assim, então ele faz questão de colocá-lo e não tirar mais.

* * *

**N/a: **Vi recentemente uma imagem no Tumblr do Cas apenas de terno, sem o sobretudo e... Ai, sabe quando parece que está faltando alguma coisa? Então, poisé, estava! Hehe'


	7. Cereja – Dean

_Cereja – Dean_

Dean fecha os olhos quando sente o gosto da torta, aquilo era simplesmente uma das coisas que mais gostava na vida, o gosto da cereja estava marcante e a massa não esfarelava, como a maioria da massa de outras tortas, ela praticamente derretia em sua boca e ele sabia que poderia ter orgasmo só comendo mais alguns pedaços.

Abriu os olhos, ainda saboreando a sobremesa, mas assim que Castiel entrou em seu campo de visão ele parou. Os olhos se fixaram na boca que mastigava lentamente, os olhos do anjo estavam fechados e ele tinha uma expressão de êxtase que fez o caçador dar um pequeno gemido. Viu a coloração avermelhada, meio rosa, a cor da cereja lambuzar os cantos da boca do moreno e não segurou a vontade.

Levantou rápido, o virou para si e viu os olhos arregalados encontrarem os seus. Não disse nada, nem mesmo uma palavra, apenas chegou mais e mais perto, quando finalmente estava perto o suficiente passou a língua pela boca dele e pelo contorno dela.

_Estava cereja. – comentou depois, como se apenas isso explicasse o fato de ter lhe lambido os lábios.

* * *

**N/a: **Oi, oi gente! E então, o que estão achando? Adoram, amam de paixão? Hehe' Deixe aí sua review pra mim, sabe que me faz escrever mais não é? Até o próximo.


	8. Chocolate – Castiel

_Chocolate – Castiel_

Castiel lambuzou os dedos com o doce e riu. Achava engraçado! Podia-se fazer inúmeras coisas com aquilo, mas ele não via nada mais prazeroso do que estava fazendo agora. Mergulhou o morango outra vez no caldo marrom, a camada chocolate tomando conta da fruta e então levou aos lábios do loiro.

_Você gosta? – perguntou, vendo o outro morder, enquanto fechava os olhos.

_Muito. – respondeu, ainda de boca cheia.

_Vamos experimentar com outra coisa então. – disse animado e Dean sorriu para ele.

_Com o que?

_Vamos experimentar em mim. – disse tirando a camisa verde que Dean tinha lhe emprestado, e espalhando um pouco da calda pelo peito, o marrom chocolate contrastando com a pele pálida e macia.

Dean engoliu em seco, mas logo tratou de experimentar, depois disso, para o caçador a única coisa que combinava com chocolate, era Castiel.

* * *

**N/a: **Vontade de comer chocolate, mas nem posso, tô em dieta forçada '-' Enfim, comam chocolate por mim e deixem review ta?! Beijos.


	9. Cinza – Dean

_Cinza – Dean _

Quando olhou para o céu, instantaneamente soube que ia chover. As nuvens cinzentas tomavam conta do azul, deixando a paisagem escura, e na opinião de Dean, feia. Ele simplesmente odiava chuva e qualquer coisa relacionada. Suspirou fundo fechando a janela e sentando na poltrona de Bobby.

_Vai chover. – comentou.

Os olhos de Castiel pareceram brilhar quando terminou a frase e o loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver a animação dele. Castiel sorria e correu para a janela, querendo ver também. Quando os pingos finalmente começaram a cair, fazendo barulhos no telhado da casa, Castiel agarrou-lhe os dedos e o puxou para fora.

Dean quis xingá-lo até perder a voz, a roupa encharcada pelos pingos maiores, pesavam em seu corpo e ele só queria entrar e tomar um banho quente. Castiel continuava rindo, olhando para cima enquanto rodopiava com os braços abertos.

_Tenta Dean! – ouviu o anjo dizer e já que estava na chuva, ia se molhar.

Suspirou, fechou os olhos e abriu os braços, uma incrível sensação de liberdade se apossou dele e só pode sorrir. Quando abriu os olhos, encontrando o céu cinzento achou lindo, perfeito.

* * *

**N/a:** Quero agradecer aos review's e dizer que vocês me deixam sempre muito feliz =) Até o próximo – beijos.

** Estou com problemas com a minha internet (de novo u.u') enfim, eu juro que posto quando puder. Vou fazer o maior esforço para ir à Lan House, mas eu tenho aversão a esses lugares, enfim, tenham paciencia está bem? Juro que não vou abandonar nenhuma fic e sempre que puder vou estar postando e atualizando tudo por aqui.

Obrigado pela compreensão.


	10. Dourado – Castiel

_Dourado – Castiel_

Ele se lembra claramente das palavras de Miguel quando lhe entregou a armadura dourada que usava tempos passados, todas as palavras dele tinham se gravado em seu cérebro e ele tinha muito orgulho delas. Ainda pode sentir o êxtase em sua graça quando se lembra dele lhe entregando em mãos a peça, do material mais valioso e forte que se podia encontrar, tanto no céu, quanto na terra.

_O dourado representa a riqueza, e você tem a riqueza de espírito irmão, é algo majestoso, é luz e prosperidade, passa confiança, poder, energia e eu tenho muita honra em lutar ao seu lado em breve, Castiel. O dourado simboliza vibração elevada, vigor, inteligência superior e nobreza, o mais importante a nobreza e teu ser é abundante dessa virtude, guerreiro.

Agora ele espera mesmo ter todas essas virtudes, para poder salvar Dean, cuidar dele, ser merecedor de estar ao seu lado. Ele espera ser guerreiro o suficiente para poder lutar pelas causas dele, para merecer mais do que a sua amizade, o seu amor.

* * *

_Review's?_


	11. Esmeralda – Dean

_Esmeralda – Dean_

Castiel adorava os olhos de Dean, ele deixava as emoções do coração transbordar por eles e Castiel o conhecia e sabia o que estava pensando apenas em olhar aqueles lindos e grandes olhos esmeraldas.

Eles brilhavam e se fechavam quando Dean sorria, quando sorria de verdade; eles marejavam e todo o brilho se apagava quando ele estava sofrendo; o verde ficava turvo e atento quando Dean estava com medo; e quando estava com ele, os olhos de Dean não piscavam, não se desviavam, apenas buscavam conforto e aceitação nos seus.

Castiel sorri ao vê-lo sorrir, os olhos dele se fecham e Dean joga a cabeça para trás, estava feliz, muito. O anjo não sabe muito bem o que fazer, já faz algum tempo que viu Dean rir desse jeito, por causa de acontecimentos recentes não muito bons, então ele aproveita ao máximo e ri com ele, mas quando o loiro volta seus olhos para sua face mais uma vez, seus olhos estão diferentes, de um jeito que Castiel nunca viu antes e ele tenta decifrar, mas simplesmente desiste depois de ser convencido que nunca vai adivinhar qual é o sentimento que faz Dean ficar daquele jeito, rindo e feliz, mas com lágrimas nos olhos.

_Vai chorar? – pergunta e seu coração aperta, porque ele não gosta de ver os olhos esmeraldas dele tristes.

_Não, Cas. – e então uma lágrima escorre por sua face. – Pelo menos não de tristeza. – ele completa, limpando a gota que descia pela face, mas voltando a sorrir daquele jeito que faz com que o mundo derreta para Castiel.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu gostei desse, não sei por que, mas é que eu consegui ver essa cena direitinho na minha cabeça '-' Enfim, chega de tagarelar, até o próximo pimpolhos – doisbeijos.  
_  
_


	12. Ferrugem – Castiel

_Ferrugem – Castiel_

Seu corpo estava quebrado, sua armadura enferrujada e destruída, ele não sentia nada, olhou para o lado e na grama verde do jardim mais um de seus irmãos caia, a marca das asas estavam no chão e ele sentiu vontade de chorar e questionar o porquê daquela guerra.

Balthazar estendeu a mão para si e Castiel agarrou se levantando e lutando ao lado dele, quando mais alguns vieram para cima de si, foi ele a matar, mas seu coração doía, desesperado para não haver mais contenda, para que todos alcançassem a paz. Era só o que queria, todos os irmãos, vivendo em paz e nos conceitos de Deus, mas infelizmente aqueles eram tempos de divisão.

Quando viu Aziel cair e suas asas marcarem o chão, descuidou-se de um inimigo e ele lhe jogou no gramado. Aziel tinha sido seu pupilo, e tinha sucumbido, ele por certo também pereceria, quando o outro veio lhe dar o golpe final, enfiou-lhe a espada no pescoço, jogando-o para o lado depois, estava cansado, não queria mais batalhar, era um guerreiro que não desejava a guerra, mas então, um força tomou conta de si, mesmo pensando que por ali ficaria, ele se levantou, ele continuou lutando porque alguma coisa dentro dele dizia que se ele vencesse todas as batalhas agora, no futuro ele teria uma grande recompensa.

Hoje ele sorri quando olha para o caçador loiro sentado no sofá, com os pés sob suas coxas, Dean era sua recompensa, pelas lutas, pela dor, pelos irmãos que tinha matado, pelos irmãos que tinha perdido, por todo o seu sofrimento. Dean era seu lugar de paz.

* * *

**N/a:** To morrendo de gripe, tem uma caixinha de lenço de papel aqui e eu quase não to enxergando nada, mas não podia deixar de postar, espero que tenham gostado e deixem review pra essa pessoa doente *espirra* =B


	13. Fuligem – Dean

_Fuligem – Dean_

Castiel apareceu agachando-se ao seu lado, querendo aprender como se consertava um carro e Dean tratou de lhe mostrar e ensinar tudo o que conhecia. O fato do anjo querer aprender e lhe pedir para ensinar, o deixava feliz, nunca teria filhos para poder passar esse conhecimento, e Sam, bem ele estava mais preocupado em correr atrás de demônios agora, não de carros.

No dia seguinte, quando ele e o irmão estacionam o Impala no ferro velho de Bobby, não é o caçador que vem recebê-los. Castiel apareceu, a cara suja de fuligem e o sorriso maior do mundo, nas mãos um pano cheio de graxa manchava os dedos do anjo e Dean achou que tinha algo ali que não se encaixava.

_Estava concertando o carro em que Bobby casou. – respondeu. – É um carro bonito, era da esposa dele. – comentou e Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver o Cadillac rosa e velho.

_É, combina com a esposa dele, com certeza, mas eu não consigo ver Bobby aí. – viu Castiel sorrir colocando o pano em cima de um banco.

_Quer me ajudar? Mas vai ficar cheio disso aqui. – e apontou para o rosto sujo.

Dean riu.

_Ficou bom em você, seria um mecânico muito sexy, Cas. – e riu.

_Isso é bom?

_As mulheres acham sexy, então é bom sim. – e riu mais ainda, enfiando a cabeça no capô para ver melhor.

_E você? Você gosta? – Dean olhou sério para ele, mordeu os lábios e sacudiu os ombros.

_Sim. – ele gostava em Castiel, gostava muito.

* * *

**N/a:** Ainda não melhorei bem, mas estou melhor (opa! Que bug!), só pra avisar =) Até o próximo meus doces.


	14. Jade – Castiel

_Jade – Castiel_

_Sabia que a sua pedra preciosa é a Jade, Dean? – perguntou, folheando uma revista.

_Hum. – resmungou em resposta, não se atendo muito ao fato.

_Eu concordo. – opinou e Dean finalmente prestou atenção nele.

_Concorda com o que?

_Que Jade é sua pedra preciosa. – disse, aborrecido. – Porque eles associam a virtude ao Jade, o brilho dela representa a integridade da pureza, – ele lia para Dean e o caçador arqueava mais e mais as sobrancelhas. – a firmeza e extrema dureza do Jade representam a certeza da inteligência. – olhou para Dean e ele tinha um sorriso presunçoso e de orgulho, Castiel rolou os olhos, mas continuou lendo. – Os ângulos que não cortam, mesmo sendo pontudos, representam a justiça.

_É, eu também concordo.

_Espera, tem mais. – e tornou a ler. – A cor dela é a cor da lealdade e as falhas internas que ela tem, – Dean torceu o nariz, nessa parte. – chamam atenção para a sinceridade, – e então sorriu depois. – o brilho representa o céu, e a sua substancia, formada pela montanha e pela água, representa a terra.

_Tá, ta. Chega, Cas. – disse, achando que aquilo tudo era muito maricas.

_Não, não, me deixa terminar. – e viu ele fazer um gesto pra que continuasse então. – Aqui diz que se você usar o Jade sozinho, vai representar castidade. – Dean fez um som de riso abafado e Castiel olhou feio para ele. – E todo mundo diz que representa a verdade.

_Acabou?

_Não, agora vem a melhor parte. – disse empolgado, por ter chegado na parte em que queria desde o inicio. – Gera o amor divino.

Dean engasgou e arregalou os olhos para ele, mas Castiel apenas sorriu.

_Um, bem... É, talvez isso possa ser verdade. – e beijou-lhe de leve os lábios.

* * *

**N/a:** Então, como eu ainda estou com alguns problemas com a net e preciso ficar vindo à Lan House pra postar, pensei que seria melhor postar dois drables a cada vez que viesse, acho que ficaria melhor assim, vocês se deliciariam duas vezes mais e eu não ficaria com remorço por estar demorando tanto pra postar =D Gostaram da ideia? Beijos, e deixem review hein?! Como a Lia Collins diz: Eles são o Cas do meu Dean hehe'


	15. Milho – Dean

_Milho – Dean _

Os cabelos de Dean eram engraçados, Castiel achava.

Hora estavam espetados, outra já estavam comportados. Um dia amanhecia amarelo escuro, ficavam quase como se o loiro tivesse acabado de molhá-los, mas então já a tarde, ou antes mesmo do meio-dia, clareavam um pouco.

Castiel achava mesmo aquilo engraçado.

Teve um dia em que levantou e viu que o loiro não estava na cama, o procurou pelo quarto de motel e o achou apenas de cueca, na pequena varanda, olhava para o sol e Castiel viu os raios da estrela refletirem no cabelo dele. Estavam amarelos claros, claríssimos, quase da cor do trigo, mas então, quando Dean se virou e olhou para ele, os cabelos escureceram um pouco, ficaram de um amarelo milho muito bonito.

O loiro veio até ele e Castiel emaranhou os dedos nos fios claros, sorrindo ao constatar que estavam tão macios quanto aparentavam, Dean apenas fechou os olhos, aceitando a caricia do anjo.

* * *

_Review's?_


	16. Neve – Castiel

_Neve – Castiel_

A pele dele era macia, branca como a neve, mas não fria, oh, não! Era quente, muito. Queimava por causa de seus toques, escorriam-lhe suor pela cútis tão pálida e Dean se sentia extasiado por tirar algum sentimento do anjo.

Passou a língua pela têmpora dele, apertou-lhe o quadril e ouviu outro gemido rouco ecoar pelo quarto, puxou-o para sentar-se em seu colo e ele agarrou-se em seu pescoço, continuou se movimentando, sentindo-se único enquanto o fazia seu.

Mordeu-lhe o pescoço quando foi mais fundo, arrancando um grito desesperado dele, enquanto sentia as mãos dele lhe puxarem os cabelos. Viu o vermelho que tomou conta do local onde tinha mordido e sorriu.

Era só o que queria dali por diante, marcar a pele braca como a neve de Castiel.

* * *

**N/a:** Então, até o próximo pimpolhos. Beijos.


	17. Oliva – Dean

_Oliva – Dean _

Castiel gostava daquela camisa, tinha mangas compridas e o pano era macio, como a pele de Dean, quando a vestia, sentia que eram os braços dele ao redor de seu corpo, o cheiro dele estava por todo o pano verde oliva e Castiel adorava enfiar o nariz na gola, fungando ali quando sentia saudades.

Estava com os olhos fechados, encolhido no sofá, a camisa era duas vezes o seu tamanho, mas o aconchegava melhor até mesmo que o adorado sobretudo, apertou bem os olhos pensando no caçador, já fazia alguns dias que não se viam, por causa das missões do anjo e do caso em que o caçador estava.

Sentiu quando algo o abraçou por trás, o aconchegando e apertando, enfiando o nariz em seu pescoço, beijando-lhe timidamente ali.

_Senti saudades. – disse rouco, os olhos ainda fechados enquanto inclinava a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no peito largo do outro.

_Eu também. – ele retrucou, rindo minimamente, arrepiando os pelos do pescoço do anjo. – Vem, – o tirou do sofá. – vamos matar a saudade. – e puxou-o para a cama.

* * *

**N/a:** Espero que estejam gostando, eu faço com muito carinho pra vocês, ah, e deixem review hein?! 


	18. Ouro – Castiel

_Ouro – Castiel _

Pequenos pontinhos. Por todo o nariz, por toda a bochecha, por todo os ombros, um pouco nas costas e mais alguns na bunda. Castiel olhava fascinado para todos e via Dean corar.

_Cas! Não olhe assim, droga! – ralhava, tentando se cobrir dele, mas o anjo apenas continuava sua apreciação.

Escorregava as pontas dos dedos pela pele sardenta, pareciam ouro na pele bronzeada, brilhavam, deixavam Castiel extasiado, querendo por tudo no mundo ficar apenas ali, olhando-os pela eternidade.

Nunca conseguia contar quantas tinha, nunca mesmo, até tinha tentado algumas vezes, desde o começo, quando Dean e ele ainda não tinham um relacionamento, sempre silencioso, mas nem mesmo depois de tê-lo nu em pelo, conseguiu contá-las.

Tinha sempre algo que desviava sua atenção e ele tinha que começar novamente.

Dean sorri um pouco, vendo o anjo tentar contá-las mais uma vez, mas então os olhos dele se fixam nos seus e o anjo suspira, entortando um pouco a boca.

_Deixe isso pra lá. – Dean diz, passando a mão pela perna dele.

_Tudo bem, mas só por agora. – ele retruca e Dean concorda, buscando seus lábios.

Ele sabe que Castiel vai mesmo tentar contá-las de novo. Ele sempre tenta uma vez mais.

* * *

**N/a:** Aiai' As sardas do Dean são uma coisa, eu precisava escrever sobre elas *O* 


	19. Pêssego – Dean

_Pêssego – Dean_

Castiel desliza a língua pela pele dele e tudo o que consegue pensar é que não tem gosto melhor para seu paladar. O cheiro da pele doce e coberta por sardas entra por seu nariz e a única coisa em que Castiel consegue pensar é que, um dia, gostaria de fazer amor com ele em um campo verde, como os jardins do céu.

Ele ri contra a pele de Dean e o loiro agarra em seus cabelos negros, perguntando por que ele está rindo, Castiel não responde, ele morde a pele dele e deixa uma marca vermelha onde antes era da cor do pêssego. Dean geme enlouquecido, arqueando as costas quando ele desce um pouco mais, mordendo de leve a pele de seu quadril.

Quando o anjo finalmente coloca-lhe o pênis na boca e chupa, Dean acha que vai morrer e que nada mais importa além do que Castiel está fazendo lá embaixo. Castiel acha que Dean, além de ter a pele da cor e o cheiro do pêssego, tem o gosto parecido também.

* * *

**N/a:** Então? Gostando da fic?


	20. Prata – Castiel

_Prata – Castiel _

Dean acha que se fosse classificar Castiel em alguma cor, seria a prata, isso porque ele era frio e distante. Os arrepios vinham voluntários por sua pele quando se lembrava do medo que sentiu do anjo quando ele irrompeu pelo galpão, quando ele fez Bobby cair como se não fosse nada.

Ainda acha que Prata é o que o define melhor, mas agora porque atribui a ele, significado diferente.

Castiel continua sendo frio e distante, mas não com ele.

Agora o anjo é como uma nova criatura, e a prata está relacionada a isso: à novidade, à inovação, à uma nova fase. Além disso, Dean acha que ele é como prata porque Castiel brilha aos seus olhos, Castiel é sólido, tem firmeza e é valoroso. Castiel sabe o que quer e não tem mais dúvidas, Castiel é distinto, e cada vez que ele abre a porta do quarto e entra, Dean sente-se morrer de ansiedade e quando o anjo diz para ele 'tire a roupa' Dean não faz nada além de obedecer.

Porque Castiel o fascina, Castiel o faz sentir arrepios que congelam a alma e toda a vez que o anjo o toma é como se ele nascesse de novo, ele sente-se como a prata também.

* * *

_Review's?_


	21. Preto – Dean

_Preto – Dean_

Ele sempre gostou da luz, sempre. Adorava o nascer do sol, adorava como ele enchia tudo de vida, clareando as matas, as cidades, brilhando na superfície das águas. Ele gosta de fechar os olhos e de sentir o calor da luz, mas quando a noite chega, quase o aborrece pensar na escuridão que ela trás, no preto que toma conta de tudo, nos monstros que se escondem nela, chega quase a sugar-lhe a felicidade, mas não naquela noite. Naquela noite ele está sentado na cama, o quarto na penumbra e em completo silêncio.

Sam não está ali, ninguém está ali, pelo menos é o que pensa até ouvir o barulho de asas e uma silhueta aparecer de repente na frente da janela, a luz da lua contorna Castiel e Dean acha que nunca viu nada tão maravilhoso quanto aquilo. O anjo vem até ele, segura em seus ombros e o beija com carinho na boca. Dean enterra as mãos por dentro da camisa social dele enquanto o moreno senta-se em suas pernas e luta para tirar o sobretudo do corpo, quando consegue o resto das roupas parecem ceder por vontade própria. Não demora para sentir o corpo flutuando nos braços do moreno, e logo sente o colchão macio embaixo de si. O anjo não pode ver o vermelho que tinge sua face enquanto tira suas roupas, e Dean agradece por isso, não quer que Castiel ria dele e o chame de maricas, não mesmo.

_Vem, Cas. – ele diz rouco abrindo as pernas para o anjo encaixar-se ali, querendo que Castiel o faça seu naquela noite. – Vem. – ele não consegue ver nada, mas mesmo assim ele sorri para a escuridão.

Não importa que não consiga ver nada, ele pode sentir Castiel e isso é o suficiente.


	22. Rosa – Castiel

_Rosa – Castiel_

A cor rosada que atinge as bochechas dele faz Dean sorrir. É a primeira vez que Castiel bebe tanto a ponto de ficar bêbado, e quando o anjo diz: 'não sinto os pés, estou anestesiado Dean', o loiro segura o abdômen, se inclina para a frente, rindo sem parar enquanto o companheiro apenas dá um mini sorriso, os olhos presos em seu rosto. Dean tem vontade de perguntar por que o anjo está lhe olhando daquele jeito, mas a crise de riso que está tendo, o impede, e quando Castiel se aproxima o suficiente para sentir sua respiração bater em seu rosto ele sabe o que vai acontecer.

Quando os lábios rachados dele buscam os seus e os esmagam num beijo caloroso, intenso e apaixonado, Dean tem certeza que agora são as suas bochechas a estarem rosa.

* * *

_Review ? '-'_


	23. Roxo – Dean

_Roxo – Dean_

Dean se olhou no espelho aquela manhã e quis xingar Castiel de todos os palavrões existentes na Terra, achou que até seria capaz de criar mais alguns apenas para expressar sua frustração e fúria. Já tinha pedido, na verdade implorado para o anjo não deixá-lo marcado daquele jeito.

Deu mais uma olhada para a marca arroxeada na altura do pescoço e jurou para si mesmo que mataria Castiel com as próprias mãos quando o visse de novo.

Suspirou fundo enquanto saia do banheiro, tinha certeza absoluta que Sam faria alguma gracinha, foi por isso que correu até a mochila e tirou de lá uma blusa preta de mangas compridas e gola alta. Satisfeito com o 'disfarce' foi para a cozinha e quando viu Sam, apenas sorriu para o irmão.

Foi quando esticou-se para pegar uma caneca em cima de um dos armários que o riso de Sam se alastrou pelo cômodo, primeiro Dean ficou incomodado, mas então disse a si mesmo que não tinha porque disso, afinal já tinha coberto as marcas de chupões no pescoço.

_Do que é que está rindo? Tenho cara de palhaço?

_Não Dean. – e riu.

_Então o que é?

_Nada, é que de repente me dei conta de que roxo combina com você. – e deu um risinho de deboche. – Devia usar como peça de roupa agora.

Dean franziu o cenho e então o irmão apontou para seu quadril, quando levantou um pouco a camisa quase enfartou ao ver outra marca arroxeada ali.

_Droga! – xingou baixinho, planejando se mataria Castiel rapidamente ou se o faria sofrer.

Decidiu que se vingaria deixando ele roxo também.

* * *

**N/a:** Essa é especial pra Gabi, porque é a cor favorita dela e porque ela me ajudou a fazer =)


	24. Turquesa Média – Castiel

_Turquesa Média – Castiel_

Entraram na loja e Dean foi direto para a sessão de cores, Castiel sorriu acompanhando-o.

_Dean, o que vai fazer?

_Escolher a cor. – e sorriu vendo os variados tons de azuis, as pastilhas pareciam fasciná-lo.

_Mas ainda falta tanta coisa, por que ir logo para a última coisa?

_A Cas, a cor é o mais importante. – e sorriu.

_Dean, temos praticamente seis meses pela frente ainda. Precisamos ver a porta e as janelas, isso sem falar nos...

_Posso ajudá-los?

_Ah, estamos decorando o quarto do bebê, mas ele quer ir direto para a cor e...

_Mas a cor é o mais importante. – Dean protestou. – Mas ainda não nos decidimos não, quando a gente decidir eu chamo.

_Tudo bem. – disse a moça, sorrindo e logo foi atender outros clientes.

_Acha que ela percebeu? – perguntou o anjo, arrumando melhor o sobretudo, querendo esconder a barriga ainda pouco aparente.

_Com certeza não, Cas, se não ela teria gritado ou desmaiado, ou as duas coisas, talvez ao mesmo tempo. – viu o anjo jogar a cabeça para trás, rindo dele.

_Isso é impossível Dean. – disse.

O loiro deu de ombros, mas aí seus olhos se fixaram em uma das pastilhas, uma das que estavam mais escondidas.

_Turquesa Média? – arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ler a etiqueta. – Nem sabia que essa cor existia. – sorriu. – Gostei.

_Hum? – Castiel chegou perto para ver também. – Acha que essa cor ficaria bem nas paredes?

_Acho que é perfeita.

_Mas tem tantas outras, até mais bonitas. Por que essa cor? – e levantou as sobrancelhas.

_Porque é parecido com a cor de seus olhos e eu tenho certeza que ele vai herdar esses olhos de você. – disse passando a mão na barriga do moreno, o sorriso que ele deu, fez Castiel sentir o mundo derreter. Dean era tão perfeito.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu ando meio fascinada (alucinada) por MPreg, mas não se preocupem, pra quem não gosta, eu não planejo colocar em mais nenhum drable, só nesse mesmo, mas é que é tão fofo *O*

**Consegui postar hoje (domingo) porque estou na casa da minha tia, mas logo, logo vou ter net de volta \ô/


	25. Verde – Dean

_Verde – Dean_

Castiel sorriu ao pisar na grama da casa nova que Sam tinha comprado. Dean tinha lhe convencido a tirar os sapatos e era realmente maravilhoso sentir a grama molhada, o contato com a terra nunca foi tão forte.

_Hey vai ficar aí?

Castiel levantou os olhos para Dean e o viu apenas de calção, uma cerveja nas mãos e um sorriso tão grande no rosto que o anjo teve vontade de correr em sua direção, se jogar em seus braços e beijá-lo infinitamente.

_Não, eu já estou indo.

Dean mordeu os lábios e foi até ele, tirou os chinelos e pisou na grama molhada, sorriu, aquilo fazia cócegas. Segurou nas mãos do anjo quando chegou perto o suficiente, beijou-lhe os dedos e sorriu, daquele jeito que faziam borboletas aparecerem no estomago do anjo.

_Dean.

_Sim? – seus olhos presos no rosto daquele que tanto amava.

_O que vamos fazer agora? – e viu Dean levantar as sobrancelhas.

_Vamos almoçar, soube que Amélia está fazendo um-

_Não, não. – e riu, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele. – quero dizer, o que vamos fazer agora que Sam está com Amélia. Nós vamos caçar? Vamos continuar nessa vida?

Dean suspirou, olhou para baixo e então levantou os olhos para o moreno.

_Eu não esperava fazer isso tão desprevenido quanto estou.

_O que...? – mas então Dean se ajoelhou na grama verde e enrolou alguns matinhos, fazendo uma argola, Castiel ainda não sabe como ele conseguiu fazer isso.

_Casa comigo? – ele perguntou, o sorriso no rosto dele não fazia Castiel ter duvidas de que aquilo era tudo o que os dois queriam.

_Eu quero. – disse, a voz afetada, por causa do choro, algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo canto da face.

Dean sorriu, colocando o anel improvisado no dedo do moreno, ouviu aplausos atrás de si e quando se virou, ainda ajoelhado, viu Sam e Amélia na porta da casa, o cachorro do irmão veio logo até ele lambendo seu rosto o que fez todos caírem na gargalhada. Sam sorriu ao ver o rosto de Amélia cheio de lágrimas, a amava tanto.

Quando, mais tarde, voltavam para o bunker e Castiel perguntou o que eles fariam, Dean respondeu que fariam apenas o que o anjo quisesse. Castiel respondeu que só queria viver em paz com ele e Dean sorriu, concordando. Entraram no quarto e Dean pegou uma caixinha dentro da sua adorada jaqueta, virou-se para Castiel e mostrou a aliança que já estava guardada há algum tempo.

_Agora pode tirar esse mato daí. – disse fazendo uma careta, mas Castiel sorriu, guardando a argola verde dentro da caixinha enquanto Dean colocava o anel de ouro no dedo dele. – Vai mesmo guardar? – perguntou, vendo Castiel colocar a caixinha junto com seus pertences.

_Mas é claro. – e sorriu. – Foi a minha primeira aliança, mesmo que eu só tenha passado um dia com ela, é especial.

Dean sorriu balançando a cabeça, beijando Castiel e o puxando para a cama.

* * *

**N/a:** Então? Alguém aí quer uma aliança de mato? Hehe' Tive essa idéia depois de ver casamentos ecológicos, acreditem se quiseram, mas existem mesmo alianças de 'mato', bem, deixem review's e até o próximo.

**Acho que esse foi o maior drable que eu já escrevi O.O


	26. Verde Militar – Castiel

_Verde Militar – Castiel _

Dean salivou quando viu Castiel vestido com o uniforme das forças armadas. Engoliu em seco e tentou por tudo no mundo disfarçar a ereção que se formou quase que imediatamente.

_Eu sou o Comandante... – e olhou para a insígnia que tinha na sua roupa. – Novak.

_Você está ótimo Cas, mesmo. – disse, depois olhando para a própria roupa. – Eu odeio branco. – disse aborrecido por ter escolhido o uniforme da marinha.

_Você quer trocar? – perguntou o anjo.

Dean pensou por um momento. Castiel com aquele verde militar já tinha lhe dado uma ereção, se ele vestisse branco tinha certeza absoluta que eles não sairiam para investigar caso algum.

_Não, Cas tudo bem. – e sorriu. – Sam já está pronto? – Castiel concordou e logo o moreno alto apareceu, o uniforme de aviador ficava justo no irmão e Dean quis rir, mas não disse nada.

No fim do dia, depois de resolverem o caso, Dean arrastou Castiel para dentro do quarto, trancando o irmão para fora e Sam foi obrigado a pegar outro quarto, um que ficava ao lado daquele que o irmão estava, já que era o único disponível.

Estava arrumando-se nas cobertas quando de repente a voz de Dean ecoou em seu quarto como se ele estivesse mesmo ali.

_Ah, Cas, me castigue, eu fui mal, eu fui insubordinado, desobedeci uma ordem direta sua.

_Então eu devo... Te bater? – o anjo perguntou meio incerto e Sam Winchester quis morrer.

_Sim, mas de leve, com aquele bastão ali. – e então Sam ouviu um estalo que o fez pular na cama. – Isso Cas. – o irmão grunhiu.

_Dean? Você está bem? Parece muito vermelho.

_Faz de novo. – o irmão gemeu e outro estalo foi ouvido.

_Devo tirar as roupas de militar agora Dean?

_Não, deixa! Elas me excitam. – e deu um riso malicioso, enquanto Sam no outro quarto amaldiçoava as paredes finas do motel, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava abafar os sons dos dois com o travesseiro na cabeça.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu adorei fazer esse, porque sempre foi uma coisa que eu imaginei, tipo, Dean e Cas fazendo amor e Sam mesmo sem querer, ouvindo tudo hehe'


	27. Verde Azulado – Dean

_Verde Azulado – Dean_

_Nem mesmo dá para discordar que vocês são mesmo os pais dele. – Sam disse, segurando o menino pálido nos braços. – Ele tem suas sardas, mas é branco igual ao Cas, e mesmo sendo pequeno dá para ver as pernas tortas.

_Meu bebê não é torto Sam. – Castiel retrucou, os braços cruzados enquanto Dean ao lado do irmão parecia tão bobo com aquele pacotinho, que nem mesmo ouviu as palavras do irmão.

_Ah, Cas ele é tão lindo. – e sorriu, mexendo no narizinho do neném, que logo agarrou o dedo do pai com as mãozinhas pequenas. – Olha ele pegou meu dedo. – disse feliz e Sam riu do jeito abobado do irmão. – Obrigado, Cas. – disse olhando para o moreno, indo até a cama e beijando-lhe os lábios.

Sam sorriu e olhou para o sobrinho, beijou-lhe a testa e então viu quando ele abriu os olhinhos.

_É, vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho mesmo, ninguém vai discordar quando disserem que ele saiu de vocês.

_Hmm? – os dois olharam para Sam e o gigante sorriu, olhando para eles depois.

_Os olhos dele, tem uma mutação genética.

_Tá chamando meu filho de mutante Sam? – dessa vez foi Dean a ralhar com ele e Sam sorriu.

_Não, só estou dizendo que os olhos dele são de uma cor incomum. É verde azulado, parece até que misturaram a cor dos olhos de vocês. – Dean veio logo ver. – Eu disse. – e fez careta para o irmão. – Ele é lindo, Dean, parabéns.

O loiro pegou o filho no colo e levou para Castiel ver. O anjo sorriu ao constatar que era verdade, seu filho era mesmo uma mistura dos dois, uma mistura perfeita do amor deles, do amor que os unia.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sei que disse que não ia mais colocar MPreg, mas é que a Gabi ficou me importunando, dizendo que eu tinha que fazer um em que o bebê deles já tinha nascido, ela me importunou por uma semana e eu tive que ceder, também porque a idéia foi bem aceita, como foi mostrado por alguns review's e eu até que estou pensando em fazer uma long MPreg, mas esse já é um projeto mais pra frente hehe'


	28. Vermelho – Castiel

_Vermelho – Castiel_

_Dean isso... Isso não é um pouco ridículo? – perguntou, olhando-se no espelho.

_Não, você tem que entrar no espírito, Cas. – respondeu aparecendo atrás dele, pulando em um pé só enquanto tentava colocar o pé na bota preta.

Castiel olhou para ele e riu genuinamente enquanto o via vestido de Papai Noel. Era uma coisa que faziam agora, em todos os feriados, foi pensando sobre isso que lembrou de Sam, Dean e ele próprio vestidos de coelhos para a Páscoa.

_Sam ficou com a melhor fantasia, só um chifrinho de rena... Eu estou derretendo dentro disso. – reclamou, vendo Dean rir dele.

_Nhá! – e riu. – É melhor que a minha Cas. – disse depois.

O moreno deu de ombros, rindo do outro quando ele colocou a enorme barba branca e o gorro vermelho, mas Dean não riu de volta, seus olhos estavam presos na silhueta bem contornada pela malha verde e pelos vários guizos espalhados pela roupa de duende que Castiel usava.

_O que foi? – perguntou, reconhecendo o brilho nos olhos verdes.

_Acho que tudo bem se não comemorarmos o Natal, quero dizer... Não comemorar em _família_, com o Sam. – disse então, arrancando a barba e o gorro, indo para perto dele e passando os braços pelo quadril estreito. – Ele que comemore sozinho. Vamos fazer do nosso jeito. – e sorriu, beijando-o.

_Dean... – e tirou o próprio gorro cheio de guizos. – Mas o Sam...

_Shiii! – fez.

Foram aos tropeços até a cama, os guizos na roupa de Castiel dançando ao som das músicas natalinas que vinham lá de fora. Dean deitou o moreno e beijou-lhe as faces e sorriu, beijou-lhe o nariz de leve e disse que o amava, mais do que tudo. Quando Castiel virou-se e viu a neve pela janela, apontou e Dean sorriu. Era uma das coisas que tinham em comum, só gostavam do Natal por causa da neve. Agora, além da neve, Castiel também gostava da roupa vermelha do Papai Noel.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sei que ainda falta um tempo pro Natal, mas acho que já estou contagiada pelo espírito natalino, porque fui a uma venda de garagem aqui na praia junto com a minha tia e ela voltou pra casa cheia de enfeites de Natal, acho que essa é a causa. Enfim, esse drable ficou horrível, mas ainda assim, eu quero review's.

**A fic tá acabando, tem apenas mais dois drables, então, eu já quero agradecer por todos os review's e pela paciência que vocês tem comigo: Obrigada!


	29. Vermelho Escuro – Dean

_Vermelho Escuro – Dean_

Estava por todo o sobretudo e Dean se desesperou, todo aquele sangue, o corpo de Castiel despedaçado e ele só não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, porque ele simplesmente não podia viver sem Castiel, ele não conseguia mais se imaginar comendo, dormindo, bebendo sem o anjo ali, fazendo aquelas coisas de anjo, aquelas expressões de quem não entende nada, de quem só está de passagem.

Ainda alguns dias depois ele continua encarando a peça cheia de sangue, o vermelho escuro incrustado no tecido o fez endurecer e o caçador só não tem coragem para se quer tocar o sobretudo. Ele só sente que tudo não pode terminar daquele jeito.

Ele sem Castiel, Castiel sem saber de seus sentimentos.

As lágrimas que escorrem de seus olhos e banham seu rosto cessam quando uma voz familiar demais chama por seu nome e por um momento Dean pensa que enlouqueceu. Ele se vira e vê Castiel lá, parado, como se nunca tivesse sido explodido pelos dedos de Lúcifer e quando o anjo se aproxima, quando ele prende seu corpo em um abraço apertado, Dean sussurra o quanto o ama, o quanto não pode mais viver sem ele e então Castiel o beija.

E Dean só pensa que esse é o melhor dia de sua vida.


	30. Violeta – Castiel

_Violeta – Castiel_

Dean colocou o colchão no piso branco e depois abriu a sacola que tinha trazido. Arrumou os lençóis brancos de seda no colchão e voltou a enfiar a mão no plástico, tirando de lá um pacote com pétalas de flor. Sorriu e olhou pela janela, logo Castiel estaria ali, não podia demorar. Deixou o pacote no colchão e desceu as escadas correndo, pegou o que precisava na geladeira e voltou para o cômodo de cima. Era o quarto deles, na casa deles, a vida que eles tinham construído juntos e que agora compartilhavam.

Esparramou as pétalas violetas pelo chão e algumas pelo colchão, colocou o vinho ao lado das duas taças e sorriu, vendo que estava tudo perfeito. Tomou um banho e se perfumou, colocou a boxer branca que Castiel tanto gostava e sentou-se no colchão.

Depois de alguns minutos ali, ouviu a porta da sala abrir e sorriu, foi até onde o vinho estava e o abriu, não respondeu quando Castiel chamou seu nome, o que rendeu mais um monte de Dean's sendo chamados pelos cômodos da parte de baixo da casa.

Quando Castiel finalmente entrou no quarto, a pasta que trazia embaixo do braço caiu e ele tirou os sapatos. Viu Dean sorrir e chamá-lo para ir até o colchão, os raios de sol que entravam pela janela faziam Dean parecer uma miragem.

Andou com cuidado para não pisar nas florzinhas violetas e logo se juntou a ele, sentou em seu colo, buscou seus lábios e teve o corpo abraçado pelos braços fortes do loiro.

_Por que tudo isso? – perguntou, olhando ao redor, vendo o vinho, os lençóis e as pétalas.

_Porque você é especial, porque hoje é um dia especial. – Castiel o olhou sem entender e Dean apenas deu um sorriso. – É o nosso primeiro aniversário. – Castiel sorriu, beijando-lhe uma vez mais.

_Pensei que tinha se esquecido. – sussurrou baixinho, tirando do bolso um embrulho pequenino, entregando-o para Dean, que sorriu ao ver o anjo de vidro.

_Eu nunca esqueceria. – e beijou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez.

* * *

**N/a: **Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam até aqui e que esperaram com paciência cada capitulo, até a próxima pessoal, obrigado pelo apoio e pelos review's. Beijão meus doces =**


End file.
